Las nuevas gafas de Kaito
by Hatak3
Summary: Kaito consiguió unas gafas que lo hacen ver extrañamente más, ¿sexy?, oh no ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo!  Un KaitoxLen, pasen a leer!
1. El primer día

Bien, este es mi primer doujinshi, así que espero que con el tiempo pueda ir mejorando. Esta es una historia que se me ha ocurrido mientras dormía.

Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia en la que los voy a involucrar

Len's POV

Era una tarde tranquila, en casa solo nos encontrábamos solos el peli-azul y yo. Meiko, Miku y Rin habían salido de compras. Yo me encontraba en la sala jugando Ps3, Kaito estaba en el segundo piso. "i_magino que en su cuarto_" Pase exitosamente la misión del juego.

-Ha! Soy el mejor… bueno, el segundo mejor-"_siempre termino perdiendo contra Rin y eso que no la dejo ganar_"

Apago la consola y me siento en el sillón frente al televisor. En la mesa de centro se encuentran un par de libros.

-Bueno, si no hay más que hacer-"me decido por tomar uno y comenzar a leer"-Rin no va a creer que estoy leyendo un libro-

Escucho los pasos de Kaito bajando por las escaleras, entra a la sala con un libro bajo el brazo y sus lentes entre los dedos. Oh, no lo mencione, hace poco Kaito comenzó a tener problemas con la vista por lo que usa estos lentes para leer, aunque, lo he visto usarlos aun sin estar leyendo, pero solo ocurre cuando las chicas salen.

Se sienta en el sillón de junto al mío, abre su libro, sube sus pies al sillón y se coloca esas gafas. En verdad esas gafas lo hacen ver mayor, más listo, más ¿sexy? NO, no puedo pensar en esas cosas, entonces devuelvo mi vista al libro, pero ahora me parece imposible prestarle atención a la lectura, no termino siquiera de leer una línea y ya lo estoy volteando a ver por el rabillo del ojo. DIOS, quítale esas gafas, no podre dormir esta noche si lo sigo observando.

Kaito's POV

He notado la mirada de Len cuando uso estos lentes, parece que le agradan y no le permiten concentrarse, el otro día derramo jugo en su camisa pues no se percato de la presencia de la pared al estar tan lelo mirando otras cosas, pero es tan iluso que creo que no se ha dado cuenta a pesar de ser tan obvio.

Dejo el libro a un lado y me levanto del sillón, el simplemente me voltea a ver y conforme me voy acercando a él, él se recorre hasta la orilla del sillón. Lo acorralo colocando un brazo junto su rostro y el otro sobre la esquina del sillón.

-he notado que no te puedes concentrar, ¿te ocurre algo?

-NO… quiero decir, no pasa nada, anda tranquilo. El libro aun abierto de Len se interpone entre nuestros rostros, poniéndolo como obstáculo para que no notara su sonrojo, cosa que no funciono.

-No puedes ser más evidente que algo te preocupa, anda, puedes contarle a Kaito nii-chan

Len's POV

No puede ser, solo este libro tras el cual me oculto impide que las cosas vayan lejos, no puedo perder el control, pero, teniéndolo tan cerca, puedo oler la fragancia de la piel de Kaito y observar la profundidad de sus orbes. NO! LEN! Debes de mantener la cordura, pero creo que no aguantare mas.

Una mano de peli-azul se posa sobre el libro para mandarlo a volar lejos de donde pueda interferir entre el rostro del chicho y el suyo solo para dar oportunidad a su mano de colocarse bajo el mentón del menor y llegar a sentir su respiración.

-¡Chicos, hemos llegado!- una voz aguda de una chica peli-verde llena de la nada toda la casa haciendo que Kaito me dejase libre con suficiente espacio para levantarme.

-Bienvenidas de vuelta ¿Cómo les fue?- comenta Kaito como si nada hubiera pasado

-Fue divertido!- Contesta Rin entrando con varias bolsas de ropa -Ven Len, te eh comprado algunas cosas, anda acá a probártelas.- Rin sube velozmente sin percatarse de que ha tirado un par de bolsas con su apuro. Solo me queda rejuntarlas y seguirle hasta el cuarto.

-vaya, a ella le fue bien, encontró lo que buscaba y más- Entra Meiko con un par de bolsas pero con un rostro algo triste.

-¿Qué ocurrió contigo Meiko, que acaso la ropa te hizo ver gorda? – Pregunto Kaito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cual provoca que ella le reparta un buen puñetazo mandándolo a volar hasta el muro.

-La ropa me queda de maravilla, solo que no pude encontrar una licorería donde vendieran un buen sake, y ni creas que me voy a olvidar de esa bromita tuya cabeza de helado-

Ya en el cuarto de Rin, los gemelos sacaban la ropa de las bolsas.

-Mira esta camisa, es para ti, en vez de que te coloques esa corbata tuya, esta camisa ya trae una pintada de este modo batallaras menos-

-Gracias Rin, y que hay en esta otra bolsa- levanto la bolsa mas chica entre todas pues me pareció curiosa como resaltaba entre ellas.

-Eso - arrebatándome la bolsa de las manos – es para después- no pude evitar sonreír, pues se adueño de la bolsa de manera tan repentina que creería que tiene habilidades de gato. Tome una de las bolsas que contenía la ropa que Rin me había comprado y me dirigí a mi habitación para probarme la ropa.

-Me pregunto qué esconderá en esa bolsa-

Bueno, hasta aqui dejo el primer capitulo, se que es corto y lo siento mucho.

Quisiera saber que opinan, por favor. Espero que sea de su agrado y ojala con suerte pueda subir el segundo pronto.

Saludos.


	2. Un paso más

Bien, continuando con esta historia, espero y sea de su agrado.

La misma cosa de siempre; Las canciones ni los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenece, solo la historia en la que a continuación los voy a involucrar.

* * *

Len:

Una vez termine de acomodar la ropa en sus respectivos cajones, el reloj emitió un "bip" indicando que eran las 3pm. En ese instante mi estomago comienza a gruñir.

-No he comido nada desde el desayuno ¿me pregunto si ya habrá algo preparado?-

Bajo a la cocina y encuentro a Meiko con el teléfono en mano y el directorio telefónico en la mesa frente a ella, espero que pida algo de comer y no una orden de sake; como sea, viendo que tendré que esperar un rato mas para la comida regreso a mi habitación a dormir un poco.

-O-

Me encuentro recostado, tengo mis ojos cerrados y siento mi cuerpo pesado, intento llevarme una mano al rostro pero no puedo moverme, siento mis muñecas atadas por encima de mi cabeza; esto último me impacto y me provoco abrir los ojos de manera espontanea. Mi vista es borrosa y no distingo bien, aunque este problema se soluciona en poco tiempo solo para notar a un peli-azul con el torso desnudo bañado en sudor encima de mí, su rostro muestra una sonrisa traviesa que se vuelve provocadora con esas gafas. Lentamente se acerca a mi rostro y es entonces cuando…

-O-

"Tocan la puerta" -Len, ¿estás despierto?- Rin se asoma solo para notar a su hermano acostado en la cama dando la espalda a la puerta. –hmm, creo, estaba- se levanta un poco solo para mirar a Rin por el rabillo del ojo –Lo siento, solo quería avísate que bajes a comer, Meiko encargo pizza- terminando la última palabra, cierra la puerta y se aleja de la habitación.

Len se vuelve a recostar, esta vez boca arriba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, se le podían notar un par de lágrimas queriendo brotar de sus ojos. _¿Cómo llego a pasar eso?_ Con su cuerpo caliente y su pecho subiendo y bajando aun se sentó al borde de la cama tratando de calmar las agitadas respiraciones que subían y bajaban su pecho. Luego de un rato se levanto y dirigió al baño a ducharse con agua helada.

Bajo a la cocina y encuentro a Meiko y a Miku sentadas comiendo, los demás han tomados sus platos y retirado, mi plato aun me espera en la mesa y para evitar que se entristezca no lo hago esperar más, lo llevo a la sala y ahí termino de comer viendo la televisión junto a mi hermana.

Durante los siguientes mese no ocurre nada relevante siempre y cuando las chicas no nos dejen solos y procuro no quejarme al salir para que no me dejen en casa con Kaito, esta rutina se detiene al iniciar el maravilloso mes de Diciembre, cuando llegan las fiestas, navidad y claro, mi cumpleaños.

Era 24 por la noche estábamos en casa con el pino que desaparecía de la vista tras la montaña de regalos que había, teníamos de visita a Luka, Gakpoid, y Haku, esta última desaparecida desde medio día junto con Meiko y no quiero saber por qué.

Estaba nevando y nos encontrábamos en el patio jugando con la nieve, me encontraba formando bolas de nieve para iniciar una guerra pero en un segundo Rin se me acerca por la espalda y mete un puño de nieve por mi camisa.

-GYAAAAAA! ¡Esta helada!- grito y corro en círculos sacudiendo mi sudadera tratando de sacar la nieve.

-¿Qué esperabas?, que fuera tibia y te agradara- me responde con sarcasmo y una ceja levantada.

- No pero, no me lo esperaba tan de sorpresa, además, creo que se metió por mis calzoncillos y se me está congelando todo-

Entro a la casa corriendo y me dirijo a mi habitación en busca de ropa seca.

-Donde deje mi otra sudadera, demonios, se me enfrió toda la columna-

En ese momento escucho un extraño ruido del otro lado de la puerta, me acerco y recargo un oído sobre ella y solo alcanzo a escuchar unos pasos que se retiran apresurados. Abrí la puerta y el corredor estaba vacío, confundido, me decido a cerrar la puerta pero no puedo, pongo mis manos en la perilla e intento jalarla con fuerza pero es inútil, me doy cuenta de que hay una mano sobre mi cabeza sosteniendo la puerta, suelto la perilla y retrocedo entrando a mi habitación. La mano se desliza un poco hacia abajo y de atrás de la puerta sale un Kaito con gafas quien también entra a mi cuarto y cierra la puerta tras de él.

Kaito se acerca haciendo retroceder a Len hasta que este se acorrala contra la cama, con el poco espacio que Kaito le ofrecía a Len no le quedaba de otra más que sentarse, colocándolo en una posición algo incomoda.

-Kaito que haces, déjate de juegos y déjame salir que Rin me está esperando- le empujo un poco pues me esta asfixiando el tenerlo prácticamente sobre mí.

-Sí, lo sé, pero esa no es una escusa que para mi tenga valor- Kaito levanta barbilla de Len obligando al último a verle a los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Me estoy cansando de estos juegos tuyos, me siento acosado- Golpeo la mano del peli-azul muy al estilo telenovela mexicana e intento buscar algo de espacio, ya no sé si tanta cercanía me incomoda o me está haciendo sentir extraño.

-Hump, que actitud tan agresiva- se acomoda los lentes y luego acorrala con brazos a Len -creo que ha de ser que estas entrando a la adolescencia, no te pongas así, pronto será navidad y normalmente eso significa dar y recibir presentes- hace una pequeña pausa y mira fija y seriamente los ojos del rubio -solo quería avisarte que te tengo algo preparado ti y que no permitiré que nadie más te tome.-

Rápidamente Kaito vuelve a colocar su mano bajo el mentón del menor solo para acomodarse para darle un suave beso que apenas hiso que rozaran sus labios. Solo eso basto para que Len quedara perplejo y Kaito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El mayor se separo y se retiró de la habitación dejando a Len solo y temblando al borde de su cama.

* * *

Que tal, ¿les gustó? regresare para continuarlo lo más pronto posible.

¿Comentarios? En verdad me interesa que opinan de esta historia.

Lamento haberme tardado, pero tengo mucha tarea y pronto estaré realizando exámenes. Prometo volver lo más pronto posible.

Saludos. Hatak3 Fuera.


End file.
